clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoinsCP
Msg to others while blocked Green Ninja I am blocked but I can still edit my talk page, so here it goes. Green Ninja, I always thought you were a good friend. But now you crossed the line with one simple thing. I can't believe you would tell them about me being Younghiphop. I'm going to go bang my wall down and cry in my pillow. Thanks alot. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register I can't, GN, from Younghiphop, I don't have a VPN . CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Msg to Coins I'm sorry. I couldnt keep it in. I am one of your best friends. I still think you are awesome. But, you do know sockpuppetry is against the rules and I'd be blocked if kept it in. You know that, do you I can't forgive you for this. You got me blocked. I had to do sockpuppetry. HAD TO. You WANTED TO reveal my identity. It's not a good thing to hurt someone that way. I'll never forgive you. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register You don't HAVE to do sockpuppetry. SOmeone would have found out. You can forgive me. Is Coins blocked, too? or just young? Please be nice and don't spam on my talk page. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Clamshot! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Tigernose (Talk) 21:14, 9 April 2011 Undo Revision by Clamshot, Pet Shop Owner We do not need fan made pictures of player cards, especially blurry ones ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 18:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Clamshot! We'll consider your request once you have 100 edits. Sorry, we just need to know if users are experienced. :) Thanks! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Hey, Whats up? Jammasterd 19:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wall of Fame Please vote for the Wall of Fame here! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, what were you saying on club penguin. Club Penguins Filters were blocking it. I was asking if you go on any CPPSs. (Club Penguin Private Servers) Saw you! I saw Wellbe in green jersey.Are you Wellbe? Terler (Talk) Ya, that's me. It's like a kitty in a 16:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote Done! Try Template:UserInfobox Hi, Sorry Sorry. i didn't mean to use your picture on my blog. i actually used a different one but for some reason it was changed to that. sorry.--Mimi55555/ Hawkeye- super peng 02:47, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi Clamshot, Because you finished writing your story 3 days before i suggested this rule, i think it will not be applied on your story (1200 bytes isn't much long either). I apologize for the inconvenience. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. if you can add a link to your story taht would be great. :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link: Never What It Seems. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 13:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) GN It isn't a question if GN is lying or telling the trueth. Even bloggers does not belobg to mainspace, and i clearly don't see any reason to link to userpages from articles. He can mention this in the talk page, if he want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You are wrong. Totally wrong. Way off. Now stop removing it now. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) My job is to keep the wiki unvandalised and clean from spam and other things. There is much prroof thata if an editor's uncle works for cp, and if he does, why would he even know BillyBob? they have over 400 workers for sure, and its very likely he is trying to be famous from this wiki. I will not allow advertising penguins on this wiki. There is the fanon wiki and he shoulp probably edit there if he is just trying to be famous. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wrong, wrong, and wrong. NOW SHUT IT NOW. YOU'RE CREATING FANON, HE'S TELLING THE FACTS. YOU SAY THAT THE WIKI IS FOR FACTS WHILE YOU REMOVE FACTS. NOW ADD IT AGAIN NOW! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Small thing Hi Coin, The purpose of this rule is to preventt long stories submittions. Clamshot's story isnt that long so even if it's more than the number mentioned in the rule, and because he submitted it before making this rule, his story was accepted. P.S. sorry for the delay in the reply. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:His username Good point... i did it by my own (hopefully he don't mind). Thanks for the comment! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but its true Not avalible in STORES amazon is not a STORE and I said Quite rare.Sorry again :( User:Rule666 I am sorry look if you stop bullying me I will stop what ever you say I am doing wrong contact me A.S.A.P RE:CP Picture No you don't have to tell me a pose. I'll see if I can find the images for your penguin now and get a start on it. Please be patient until it's done. Choco Late9 15:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Final I finished your penguin picture. The only problem I had was getting the UK Hoodie to fit, but I made it work in a way, lol. Hope you like it. Choco Late9 16:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC)